


(Logan lives) The One Where Piz gets Caught in the "Crossfire"

by PepandLiv1



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepandLiv1/pseuds/PepandLiv1
Summary: Piz never broke up with Veronica so after Veronicas Dads injury and the Carrie case Piz moves back to Neptune to be with Veronica.  It is 5 years later and Veronica is ready to leave Neptune and Piz behind.  The Neptune bomber is in Jail and she is ready for a new start.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Stosh "Piz" Piznarski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	(Logan lives) The One Where Piz gets Caught in the "Crossfire"

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give a special thanks to Marshmallow Bobcat and her wonderful beta work.
> 
> This is a short one shot but I am willing to expand if people are up for that.

Veronica had been living with Piz in Neptune after choosing to stay and take care of her dad after the car accident when she was in town helping get Logan off. Piz had taken her need to see the case through and her missed flight to meet his parents in stride and moved to Neptune to be with her when she decided to stay. 

They were sitting at home after a successful case that ended with her dad defusing a bomb and catching the Neptune bomber.   


And now to her next mission, breaking up with Piz. After this one, she needed to get out Neptune and away from him.   
  
  
Piz was boring, her dad was fine, Wallace was occupied, Mac was in Istanbul, and Logan...well he was living in San Diego near the base.   


Logan, she missed him. Maybe she wouldn't be fleeing if she was with someone more interesting. Or maybe she would. Chances are Neptune would have finally broken one of them.   


But Piz wasn't the answer. She knew that now.

She was going to break up with him, tell him her plan to take cases while traveling, but his phone dinged. 

“What is it”? Veronica asked, her annoyance coming through in her voice. She just wanted to get this done.

“Have to move the car,” Piz grunted as he stood up. 

The door closed, and Veronica grumbled. _Calm down, Veronica; you have been with him this long, you can wait five more minutes_  


She walked to their bedroom to change and noticed the time on the clock: 4:59pm. Why was she so uneasy? They had solved the case. She should have been relieved. 

_What was that weird limerick Penn babbled?_  


‘If you’re alive hero’. If. Alive. Visions of the book bag still in her car flashed before her. Oh my God, there was another bomb. 

As Veronica ran to the window to warn Piz, she was blasted back to the bed.  


He was gone. Piz was gone. There was no way he lived through that. And she felt no immense pain, just a dull ache. The type of pain she felt when hearing of acquaintance’s passing, not the sure death of a true love.   


She dragged Piz here made him quit his job. And in the end didn't even want him. She had came into someone’s life again and derailed it. Maybe it was best she was alone. 

Piz had done nothing risky. He had lived on the straight and narrow. And she got him killed. 

Guilt overwhelmed her. Veronica had held onto her want for a "normal life" and this need to ignore her nature caused Piz to get caught in the crossfire. 

* * *

  
One year later.  
  


  
Veronica sat in her therapist's office, stress ball sitting unused on the table. She was no longer overwhelmed by guilt. Thanks to months of therapy she knew that it wasn't her fault that Piz had died and was ready to get on the road and get out of Neptune.   


  
She got up, hugged Jane, and exited the door.  


  
She got in her car, driving across the Coronado bridge. As she passed the Leaving Neptune sign peace overwhelmed her and her shoulders lost their tense manner. 

She was heading toward San Diego, her new case, her new life. And Logan, her conscience whispered. Logan was in San Diego. 

She smiled, continuing to drive farther and farther away.

  



End file.
